


Innocent Distractions

by SusejKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusejKing/pseuds/SusejKing
Summary: The whole thing had started out rather innocently, well as innocent as anything during wartime can be. The fighting had been taking its toll on all of them, any respite they could get from the death always sounded like a good idea. What hurt was having a little distraction anyway?Desperate to find any distraction she could from the war, Naruto dedicates any and all free time she managed to scrape together into fūinjutsu. When she activates her creation, it could just stop all the death of all her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you think this is shitty, I want to know so I can fix it. 
> 
> I'll add tags as I go along, never done this before so bare with me.
> 
> Also if no one comments or leaves a kudos, i will abandon this and start something different.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!

Naruto’s point of view.

The whole thing had started out rather innocently, well as innocent as anything during wartime can be. The fighting had been taking its toll on all of them, any respite they could get from the death always sounded like a good idea. What hurt was having a little distraction anyway?

Even if that idea was talking about things they wish they could have done differently. She knew this was a bad idea, these things always started out the same way, silly little things.  
“I wish I never took that bet against Lee.”  
“I wish I never let Ino talk me into playing shoji with Shikimaru.”

Though it was never long before it started to stray more into a sort of longing wish. Things they regretted not doing and places they yearned to visit one more time and the ache of doing something one more time before all of this.

Then when the mood finally seemed to have become somber enough, and laughing seemed more like a cruel form of disrespect to everyone that wasn’t there, someone would speak up.

“I wish I could have saved them, all of them.”

No more words could be spoken, it’s just how it went. That was the part where we grieved for those they lost, all the people sacrificed trying to stop Madara and his army. So it was a great surprise when Ino mustered up the (I’m not sure what, Courage? Energy? Will?) to whisper  
“I wish I could go back in time.”  
Eyes misty as she stared blankly at Sei’s book. Clutched tight in her hands.

They had all heard her, as vigil as the war had made them, but no one managed to speak again. Eyes and thoughts kept firmly to themselves as they all lamented their reality. For just a moment she wished that the irony of it all could have kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the difference in the time line that you should know about (this being an alternate universe and all):
> 
> -Sasuke never revived Orochimaru from Anko's curse mark, so they couldn't summon the previous Hokage to beat the 10 tales.
> 
> -Mito Uzumaki never had the nine tales sealed inside her, she married Hashirama, but both thought it would be safer if Karuma was sealed under Uzushiogakure secretly.
> 
> -(Timeline before Naruto went back and changed things) Kushina was sent to the hidden leaf because the seal had gotten progressively weaker. Karuma was able to destroy most of it because he wasn't sealed inside a person.
> 
> -Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine are 22 years old-ish.

Naruto’s point of view.

 

As such a heavy hitter it was rather rare for her to have any free time to spend on anything other then battle field fūinjutsu, let alone such a frivolous task as a personal one. But what Ino said struck a cord within her. What hurt was having a little distraction anyway?

 

So she stuck with it, scraping together any time she could manage to get and poring everything she had left into new seals. The hiraishin kunai Kakashi-sensei gave her before his death came in handy for figuring out how to use the space-time ninjustu.

 

It was a long painful process, looking back on it she hardly had any idea how she had managed to get anything done. Even as Tenten and Kiba fell in battle, she continued to try. Sasuke had commented on how stupid he thought how she spent her personal time was a lot, even if he didn’t know what she was working on. But she supposes she can go suck it because she master time travel.

 

Her jump back to the past had actually happened rather suddenly. She had finished the seal a while ago but the price she would have to pay seemed impossible to ask of anyone. It had required and equal release of yin and yang chakra. An amount she knew Sasuke would die trying to give her to save his brother from the life he had lead.

 

Even with her being able to release yang chakra, only Karuma’s yin was sealed inside her to help, all three of them together might be able to do it, Maybe. At least one of them would surely die if they even managed it. There would be nowhere near enough to send both of them anyway.

 

She didn’t understand how the Uchiha could kill there best friend to get the next stage of the sharingan, even considering it as a possiblity hurt her to think about. The choice was taken out of her hands though. In the end she didn’t even have a chance to discuss a plan with Shikimaru.

 

Madara found them, she had no idea how until a distraught Ino rushed forward to beg to be put under the infinite tsukuyomi. She couldn't find it in herself to blame her. Even though she desperately wished she could muster up some form of hate towards Ino, she didn’t manage to. Any emotion that wasn’t just complete numbness would have been better. But she couldn’t.

 

Not even as she watched what was left of her friends die before her. Not as She, Sasuke and Sakura launches a counter offensive, and not as Sauske bleed his way into the afterlife cradled in her arms. Sakura’s glowing hands flickering as she pored the rest of her soul to save the man she loved since she was a child.

 

The numbness still settled upon her. It’s the only reason she can think of as to why she actually told him of her plan. His bitter blood soaked laugh failed to make her feel better about it working, or anything at all really. He still did it though, even though he might have lived if he didn’t.

 

She wasn’t sure if Sakura’s insistence that he could still live was derived from medical knowledge or desperation. So in the end she summoned the toad she gave the scroll to for safe keeping.

 

She didn’t think that he would mind if the first thing she did when she got there was weep. Her cloak of apathy lifted to reveal endless sadness and loss.

 

\----------------------------

 

Naruto hadn't been sitting there long when she snapped out of her grief. A small tug on her seal gaining her full attention in an instant. The ground underneath her form not yet heated from lying on it to long informed her she hadn’t wasted precious time mourning there in unknown territory.

 

She tried to shift her body to move into a better hiding place, but the weight of her limbs was different, her muscles sluggish and hard to control. When she fell back to the earth the problem became apparent immediately.

 

Without the cushion of her breasts she smacked her chin painfully on the dry dirt ground. She groaned, the volume was insufficient to drown out the riotous laughter projecting loudly inside her skull.

 

**“Kit, we need to talk get in here.”**

 

Naruto groaned again. She really wished she could have talked to Shikamaru before she did this. The irony of this wish, was apparently not lost on Karuma as he laughed again. Stupid fox. No more wishing, she should act now.

 

Closing her eyes, Naruto calmed herself, the transition between real life and her mindscape now perfectly seamless, she wouldn’t have been able to tell if there wasn’t a shrunken down borderline anorexic fox laughing at her.

 

“Ahhh, you shrunk!!! Why’d you shrink?!??!”

 

She must have blurted it out more rudely then she though, because Karuma stopped laughing to growl out.

 

**“The same reason you did"**

 

Before continuing to laugh at her. Though this time more her reflective high pitched shriek as she peered down into the swears water to see her young pudgy 4 year old self. Apparently he got sick of her screeching rather quickly, deciding to interrupt her now rather then let her continue to make a fool out of herself.

 

**“QUIET!! This was unavoidable, we lost to much chakra during our fight with Madara. I had to sacrificed our size to make it here. It was this death or failure. Our size will come back with time, but for now we are both weak.”**

 

He let out a huff, and she could hear him mutter something about her finally acting her age. She let out a distinctively younger sounding grown. She didn’t know how she didn’t notice it before when she yelled at him. Panic maybe? It didn’t matter now, whatever the reason.

 

They had to figure out what to do now that they where here, make plans, save lives, something. They could not squander this opportunity now. With that diction firmly made, she turned to Karuma to hash out what to do next.

 

Before she could even open her mouth to tell him what she was thinking, her mindscape jolted, the floor shook and the water rippled into waves like the whole place was having an earthquake. The last thing she saw was Karuma her vision doubled and She tripped then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I made Mito Uzumaki (Hashirama senju’s wife) move back to Uzushiogakure after Hashirama’s death. 
> 
> -Also I couldn’t find anything detailing the layout of Uzushiogakure, so I made it all up. So don’t take it as fact that this was how it was done there, I have no idea what it was really like. (Except for the river running through the middle, there was that)

Mito Uzumaki’s point of view.

 

Mito startled awake, a tug at her chakra bringing her to total alertness in an instant, despite her age, the Uzumaki blood in her kept was enough to help her immediately tell what was wrong. The seal, something was wrong with it. She could feel it pulse rhythmically, leaking the Kyuubi’s chakra as he unravelled the weakened seal with his brute strength.

 

With all the swiftness she possessed, Mito rushed out of her house. Others had made their way into the streets, watching shinobi dash towards the sealing corps tower. She could feel the Kyuubi’s chakra more clearly now, as it expanded and poured out through the seal.

 

The speed of it pushing through the seal significantly increasing as he destroyed what little was left of it. There was a pause as the Kyuubi gathered his chakra back to him self. A sense of dread swept over her as they all waited in crushing anticipation for what would happen next.

 

With a massive crash the Kyuubi surged from its seal underground, destroying the sealing corps tower as he erupted out from underneath it. The ground shook as flying chunks of building rained upon the rest of the village. The river flooded, blocking retreated over the bridge for civilians.

 

An overpowering wave of malevolent chakra washed over the village, fear flooded her senses, blocking all rational thought for a moment. She had forgotten how overwhelming the Kyuubi’s presence could be with all his time sealed away.

 

She purposefully tuned out of all her sensory abilities until she was able to ignore him as best she could to concentrate on doing something useful. Then swiftly drew a small seal in her blood on her arm to help her block out the malicious chakra. Then he roared and she watched helplessly as people fell to the ground.

 

Other desperately trying to drag away loved ones, some shocked to stillness from the extensive damage cause to the village. Numerous people had properly already died, crushed under falling debris, many more where likely to in the following battle with him.

 

She decided to preparing herself to help with the writing of a new seal, turning back around and rushing to her home. The roof had been hit, and was half caved in as she hurried inside towards her sealing supplies. The island shook again, she looked worriedly up at the roof as it cracked ominously.

 

The beams fell upon each other and the whole thing crashed down destroying her living room and kitchen, leaving a gaping hole in the roof. The dust sifted softy to the ground, until she could once again see clearly across the room. She looked through the hole, trying to assess where the fox was in the village now.

 

She couldn’t spot him from that angle, so she gathered up her plans of the original sealing scroll she used on the Kyuubi, and rushed back out into the street. Mito looked around, desperately trying to spot the fox, or hear him. The village was deceptively quiet considering what had just transpired. She tentatively removed the seal and reactivated her sensory abilities.

 

The Kyuubi’s chakra was still strong, but nowhere near as overpowering as it had been before. Confused, she focused more intently, trying to pinpoint a location. Mito blamed it on her age that she didn’t realise immediately what was occurring.

 

It was just so inconceivable that the Kyuubi would leave without exacting its revenge at being imprisoned that she hadn’t even considered it as a possibility. She snapped back to attention upon hearing the chaos happening around her. Some of the genin and chunin, doing their jobs, still in shock but helping the civilians.

 

She swiftly made her way towards the epicentre of the explosion, where she could sense the majority of jonin status ninja had gathered. Upon her arrival Captain Takehiko was organising the jonin into teams in order to pursue the Kyuubi. She was noticed immediately and directed towards the team dedicatedly working on redrawing the Kyuubi’s seal. She held firm and faced him.

 

“Takehiko, this isn’t going to work, our village doesn’t have the strength to send out as many shinobi as we will need to seal the Kyuubi back inside an inanimate object. We’ll need to make a jinchuuriki this time, there is no other option.”

 

“How did you do it last time then? Can we not just do that again?”

 

There was a slightly desperate tinge to his voice. He obviously didn’t want to send these men to die, and as the only one here that had any experience sealing a tailed beast it was obvious that he would seek her advice.

She shook her head negatively.

 

“Last time we had Hashirama subdue it while I worked on sealing it inside the scroll, then binding that scroll to the island. This time they would have no choice to make a jinchuuriki. Even after his brief time here, the village has taken extensive damage, we can’t afford to send out too many and risk leaving it vulnerable.”

 

The situation was grim, they couldn’t afford to let the Kyuubi out of there care, it would create an imbalance in the power system that Hashirama had created between the villages. They also couldn’t let to many of their troops go out to collect him in case another decided to attack while they were vulnerable. She looked back to Takehiko, plan firmly made in her head.

 

“We should send word to Konohagakure about the situation where in and request reinforcements and have a sensory team keep track of the Kyuubi while we prepare a seal for him.”

 

Takehiko nodded, and turned to issue orders to his men when she felt the Kyuubi’s chakra vanish from her senses. Clearly she wasn’t the only one, as about five other people looked up and over into the direction the fox had fled. Takehiko being one of them immediately went into action.

Resolve settled over his features as he prepared to issue command over the unit.

 

“Alright, recognisance team where going to go to the last known location of the Kyuubi. Who else felt him before he vanished?”

 

The four other people raised their hands along with her. Takehiko gestured to the two of them that weren’t a part of the sealing team.

 

“Lead with me, where going to go see what happen. Sealing team, work with Mito Hime so we can bring him back. Kyou, prepare someone to send word to the leaf requesting reinforcement’s. Then organise medical. and only use the genin for rescue, where going to need all the chunin and jonin available to help protect the village. Go!”

 

With that, Takehiko and his team jumped into action. Leaving her to instruct the sealing team. Determinedly she looked to them and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Takehiko Uzumaki is a made up character, so is Kyou Uzumaki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Basically made up every character except Naruto and Mito just so you know.
> 
> \- Also super sorry this took me so long, i just completely forgot about updating it after i wrote half a chapter, then when i remembered i got major writers block. writing this was like pulling teeth out, it did not come easily.

Takehiko’s point of view.

Takehiko and his team had been running for hours, though the squad showed no signs of fatigue as they barrelled onwards. Hitomi, Noboru, Mayu, Ryuu and himself lead the formation of shinobi towards the Kyuubi’s last known location. 

They moved swiftly through the dense forest, the destruction more then enough of an indicator to where the fox had travelled through the trees. Fully grown tree’s crushed to splinters lay in the path in front of them, littering the ground and branches of other trees.

As they came closer he was able to sense a single strong chakra signature. In preparation for a fight, he signalled for the squad to fan out as they could to surround the stranger. They circled around the clearing as much as possible with the gaping entrance to it that the Kyuubi had destroyed to get there.

He waited, sensing that all of the squad member had taken up their positions, Takehiko flared his chakra slightly, signalling the start of the ambush. They all launched into action, surrounding the stranger in an instant. 

Sprawled on the ground unconscious child with long blond haired fanning out behind her head. She was swimming in a neon orange jump suit far to large for her. Its fabric had been shredded in some places, coated in now dry blood, but the ground had no puddles of it around her. She was coated in dirt with her knotted blond hair tied into two small, but loose piggy tails.

Their confusion was palpable, but swiftly suppressed it. The squad acted efficiently, securing the aria around the clearing as he leaned down check over the area around the child. The dirt surrounding her had been scuffled, but there were no other footprints apart form the squads, not even the girls.

So he moved on and signalled Ryuu over, he was the only member of their squad with any knowledge of medical ninjutsu. Takehiko watched Ryuu’s hands glow a soft green and bring them to hover over the girls prone form, patiently waiting for a diagnoses on her health.

Ryuu paused, hands hovering her stomach as a pensive look crossed over his face. He flicked his eyes up to Takehiko’s before looking back down to the girl. He moved his hands and unzipped her excessively large jumper to move her black long sleeve and mesh shirt up over her stomach.

Ryuu placed his hands over her stomach once again and then nudged her chakra gently with his own. Black ink swirled on her skin, taking form quickly to become visible as a complicated seal. 

He heard Ryuu suck in his breath softy, looking up to catch his eye, obviously coming to the same conclusion he had made as well.

“Captain....is.....this what I think it is? Could this be the reason we where unable to continue sensing the Kyuubi’s Chakra?”

He looked down to the seal once more, them back to Ryuu. They needed to verify this, but no one present had the fūinjutsu skills or the equipment needed to be able to examine a seal of the magnitude needed to seal a tailed beast inside of someone.

“It’s possible, but as of now, this is an S ranked secret. You will tell no one. Understand?”

He called out so the team could hear, the resounding, “Yes Captain.” was all he needed to hear before her order the squad to retreat. Gathering the child on his back, they all abandoned the clearing. He pushed them harder in their return to the village, they needed to report back immediately if their assumption was true, managing to cut an hour off their return trip.

Mito Uzumaki’s point of view.

The sealing team had been working non-stop under her diligent command. Mito, despite her age, showed no signs of fatigue as she redrew, larger, part of the original seal binding the kyuubi to the island, on a scroll for her and the team to analyse.

They had been making great progress on creating something suitable to use on a human host, but at this rate, Mito knew they would struggle to Finnish within the day. They really had no time to spare, with the damage already done to the village, it made her anxious to keep so many capable fighters away from defending it.

Her thoughts where interrupted when a ninja she recognised from the reconnaissance team called out to her.

“Mito Hime, Captain Takehiko and the re-con team have just returned, he is requesting your presence in the council room.”

She paused, why had Takehiko not just had this man inform her of the Kyuubi’s location, why was he in the village at all? He should have been tracking the Kyuubi and sending summons back and forth so they could keep track of what was happening out in the field. She hurried herself to stand and follow the jonin, there was only one way to find out what was happening.

\----------------------------------------

When Mito arrived at the council room, she found all eight of the other members had already arrived. Captain Takehiko was standing to attention just to the side of the large wooden U shaped table that took up most of the space in the room.

Their murmurs died down as she quickly took her seat near the table’s bend. Captain Takehiko moved forward to give his report. All eyes trained on him.

“The reconnaissance, team under my command, followed our senses to the last known location of the kyuubi...”

Takehiko stated calmly, she had a bad feeling about this. Mito could tell something had happened, it would have been harder to have not noticed something was wrong with this whole situation. She just hoped it wouldn’t be something that could put the village in jeopardy. She focused on Takihiko more intently as he continued his report, determined not to miss a thing.

“At that location we found a large clearing in the woods, at its epicentre, there was a unconscious young girl of estimated age 4-5. I had Ryuu assess her health on sight, during the exam we found a seal on her stomach we come to believe contains the kyuubi”

He paused her, as the council erupted into shouts of confusion and panic. Mito continued to watch him as he motioned for two of the re-con team members to come forward. They moved out of the room through on of the side doors and returned quickly to the room pushing a hospital bed.

The only thing she could make out on it was bright golden hair and drab green hospital scrubs.


	5. Chapter 5

Mito Uzumaki’s point of view.

The room only really calmed down when they noticed the hospital bed being pushed in to the room. It was left at the end of the table, next to Captain Takehiko, he continued his report diligently.

“We found no other traces of chakra around the clearing, there where no bodies and no footprints. We found no blood or weapons and have no idea how the Kyuubi could have possibly been sealed into the girl.”

He gestured to her, dragging the whole rooms eyes to the bed. Everyone paused, during the still silence the tension slowly grew, no one knew what to say. After a beat, Mito forced herself to act.

“Well then, let’s have a look at the girl.”

She stood and moved confidently across the room to the girls bed, snapping the room out of the heavy atmosphere that had formed. She glanced over the child, she was strapped to the bed with hand cuffs covered in what you assume would be the strongest seals they could find that would have no effect on the one on her stomach.

She carefully moved the child's hospital shirt up and over her stomach and placed her hands on the skin there, pumping a sliver into the girl. The seal spiralled onto her skin almost immediately.

She pulled her hand away to get a clear view of it. She had to admit, the seal was magnificent, a complicated mirage of lines that blended together perfectly. It was also very much of Uzumaki design, though greatly modified. She could identify to other separate seal combined with the original, her best guess would be the Eight Trigram Seal combined with the 4 Element Seal.

She recognised the base seal from her research into sealing bijuu, there was a reason that she hadn't just used that to seal the kyuubi in the first place, despite its undeniable strength. Mito placed her hands on the visible seal, closed her eyes and focused. 

It would take far to long for her to even bother attempting to enter the girls mindscape with a seal like hers. So she just tried to seek out the presence of another chakra hidden within the seal. 

Its didn’t take much for her to feel the overwhelming malevolent chakra of the nine tale fox. Her hands jerked back reflexively, as if attempting not to be burned by the corrosiveness of the kyuubi’s chakra.

Mito turned to the rest of the council, they were stiff in their seats, and the expression on her face in no way helped them to relax.

“There was no mistake, Captain Takehiko was correct in his initial assessment.” Her tone grim.

There was a pause in the room as they all tried to absorb the information. But before she could continue to tell them what else she had found, the council devolved back into a loud shouting mess she no longer had the patience to make sense of.

Mito raised her hand and slammed her flat palm down on the table, a resounding crack rang across the room followed by her equally loud cry of “QUIET”. The council room once again resonated with silence. She was getting rather sick of the council’s temperamental behaviour.

“I wasn’t finished yet” She continued. “And I would appreciate it if you could let me this time.”

Mito’s tone and demeanour was what one would expect of royalty, composed and regal. Her narrowed gaze however, flicking through all of the council members, promised swift retribution to any who interrupted her again.

She huffed silently and shift to stand on the other side of the girls bed, facing the council.

“I have, beyond a doubt, felt the Kyuubi’s chakra in this girls seal”. Her voice rang clearly across the room as she placed her hands above the girls skin again.  
“Of equal concern to me though, is the girls seal, it is unquestionably derived from our clan, I studied the original when I was creating the Kyuubi’s seal.”

There was a shift in the rooms atmosphere, the council was tense, but obediently let her continue without interruption. She turned to look each of them in the eyes again. 

“The most likely reason captain Takehiko didn’t find another person is the seal that was used to contain the kyuubi.” Mito paused, gathering her thoughts, and strained her memory, trying to remember everything she could about the seal.

“From what I remember the Death Reaper Seal requires a soul to be sacrificed to the shinigami in compensation for it’s use. As I have never come across any documents recording the price of it’s activation, its possible that the shinigami also took the casters body. A ninja of the calibre needed to activate the seal, no doubt, has the skills to hide their tracks.” 

She glanced around the room quickly, and noted the anxious faces and curious looks. She motioned her hand, signalling she had finished and prompting the council members to voice their questions and concerns.

Isamu, Head of Torture and Interrogation, a man of large stature with dark crimson hair and hard brown eyes, was the first to respond. Turning his head to address the room at large, from his position near the head of the table, though still addressing her.

“What about the girl? Why didn’t the recon team find her footprints?” 

Mito considered his valid question, it was always possible that the unknown ninja carried her as they fled, but was forced to confront the Kyuubi when they proved not fast enough to get away. She opened her mouth to voice this, but was beaten by Junko chief of the Police Force speaking first.

“We can figure that out later, for now we should be focusing on what to do with the girls now. Is it possible for us to remove it? Can we even reseal the Kyuubi if we did?” Her questions where voiced as calmly and well put together as she looked, with her uniform pristine and long red hair swept into a tight bun.

The rooms gaze divided between looking at her and the captain of the Sealing Corps, by far the youngest person in the room at only 25. Yuuma was the most laid back looking in his standard shinobi gear with messy red hair curled around his face. Thought the tension in his shoulders betrayed his calm looking demeanour. He glanced at her then answered Junko’s question.

“I don’t have an intimate knowledge of the seal, though I’v heard of it, but it’s possible, with our clan being what it is, so is the resealing. But we’d never be able to make a seal as strong without paying the same price.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mito Uzumaki’s point of view.

The room turned to her for confirmation of Yuuma answer.

“It’s true” Mito voiced, her words didn’t surprise anyone. “I think we should wait to make a decision, the girls seal is strong, we should postpone this meeting until she wakes up, and then question her. If she was related to the ninja that performed the sealing, it’s possible she has Uzumaki blood in her.”

This though, did surprise the council. Most managed to contain themselves. Shin, Head of Village Security, however, lashed out in what had quickly become known as typical Uzumaki anger. He stood up to his full height of 6”2’ and slammed his closed fist down on the table.

The loud sound startled some of the council members. But before anyone could even think to do anything about it, Shin was already voicing his opinion. Loudly.

“THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THIS GIRL IS RELATED TO US!” He paused briefly to suck in a breath through clenched teeth, then continued in a much quieter, but no less angry voice.  
“We have had no recent defectors, no male ninja is stupid enough to impregnate an outsider, and the clan would have noticed if a women fell pregnant and left. This is an insult.”

His points where valid, but slightly naive. Mito looked at him, but addressed the room to swiftly dispel any thought of just killing the girl.

“There have been defectors in the past” The room visibly cringed at the thought of some of those people, she continued, diligently ignoring this. “Through they are all most certainly dead now, they could have had children, and their children children. It would explain the blond hair. We should check to make sure.” She glared sternly at Shin. 

“All in favour of postponing a definite decision until a conclusive blood test is done and the girl wakes up?”

Mito raised her hand, there was a slight pause before, Isama, Head of Torture and Interrogation, Junko, Chief of the Police Force, Kiyoko, Head of Strategy and Information, Yuuma, Captain of the Sealing Corps, Daichi, Academy Director and Mao, Head of the Hospital all raised their hands with her. 

Naomi, Head of ANBU sighed “Sit down Shin, you know she’s right, so stop trying to have a pissing contest with a literal princess.”

Shin glared icily at Naomi, no less angry then he was before, but standing down anyway. They both now raised their hands. Mito nodded her head in satisfaction at the unanimous vote. She turned to address Mao.

“Mao, you should take the girl for the blood test and to keep her under observation. Alert the rest of the council when the girl wakes and we’ll gather again.”

She bowed her head in confirmation. “Of course Mito-Hime.” She replied before walking over to the bed and directing Captain Takihiko to walk with her as one of the recon team pushed the bed to the hospital. The rest of the council left as well, off to attend their duties in the wake of the Kyuubi’s destruction.

\----------------------------------------

Naruto’s point of view.

When Naruto woke up again, she was pleasantly surprised by the lack of pain. Her head was clear and her limbs functioning as well as she could hope for in her shrunken state. These things in no way stopped her from being on immediate high alert at the unfamiliar view of the hospital room she was located in.

She distinctly remembered passing out in a forest. Her eyes quickly scan the room for dangers. It was small, no bigger then her first apartments bedroom, with two doors, but no windows. She noted this fact rather bitterly. One of the doors was ajar enough for her to get a clear view of a small adjoining bathroom just adjacent to her single bed and IV drip.

The other door, she obviously assumed to be the exit. Not that she could get to it, Naruto thought warily, as she was bound to the bed by formidable looking handcuffs adorned in a frankly ridicules amount of binding fūinjutsu.

She doubted she would be able to free herself even if her ninja pouch and tattered clothes hadn’t been replaced by hospital scrubs. Naruto shook herself mentally, focus, she still had to figure out where she and Karuma where. Karuma!!

She was surprised he hadn’t tried to talk to her the second she woke up. She called his name into her mindscape a couple of times. Her voice laced with more frustration and worry each time she called out. Before she could frantically dive into her mind to fish the fox out, a female nurse walked into the room a tall male ninja following close behind her. 

Both of them where redheaded and decked out in there respective professional attire. Naruto tensed in her bed, there was no point in faking being asleep, they already knew she was awake. Her eyes flickered between them as the medic moved to stand beside her and the ninja stood at the foot of her bed.

His presence was especially menacing in her current immobilized state. She focused back on the women as she checked her pulse and shined a light into her eyes, scribbling things down onto the clipboard she carried.

The room was silent, maybe it was the strangeness of the situation, but for some reason she wasn’t feeling her normal trained control and started fidgeting in the bed. She made no move to stop this once it started, it would probably be more suspicious if she didn’t. What with her currently appearing to be a four year old and all.

The nurse, obviously noticing her slight distress finished her exam quickly then turned to look at the ninja for some sort of conformation. He nodded, and she left. When the door finally closed, her turned to address her.

“Hello, my name is Uzumaki Takehiko.” His introduction was stiff, formal but not impolite or uncaring, he seemed to be trying to make her less uncomfortable while still following standard procedure. “Your in Uzushiogakure’s hospital and I’ll be taking you to the council chambers soon. Their going to ask you a lot of questions and you’ll need to answer them as best you can. Do you understand?”

Naruto nodded a little bit dazedly. Takehiko probably took this as shock, though she couldn't really care to analyze that right now. Uzushiogakure? Her mind raced, but at least now she had a general idea at hen she had ended up. God damn stupid fuzzball. He had a worse sense of emergency then she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and description to help you remember them all!! <3  
> Captain Takehiko-Leads the recon team  
> Mito Uzumaki-Harashima senju's wife and princess of Uzushigakure  
> Kyou Uzumaki-Sent to inform the leaf of what happened, organizes medical and rescue  
> Ryuu Uzumaki-Medical ninja on recon team  
> Hitomi Uzumaki-On the recon team  
> Noboru Uzumaki-On the recon team  
> Mayu Uzumaki-On the recon team  
> Isamu Uzumaki-Head of Torture and Interrogation  
> Junko Uzumaki-Chief of the Police Force  
> Yuuma Uzumaki-Captain of the Sealing Corps  
> Shin Uzumaki-Head of Village Security  
> Kiyoku Uzumaki- Head of Strategy and Information  
> Mao Uzumaki-Head of the Hospital  
> Naomi Uzumaki-Head of ANBU  
> Daichi Uzumaki-Academy Director


End file.
